millennialfandomcom-20200213-history
Averte Statum
The Averte Statum was a militant political organisation that first took hold in Switzerland as a rebel movement against the Euro Alliance, in 82 BU. Although initially small, the political machinations of the Averte Statum, as well as the powerful technology it possessed, allowed it to very quickly gain influence over much war-torn, bankrupt Europe before ultimately spreading into Africa and beyond, becoming a substantial military power. The Averte Statum was a key player in the Century War, and ultimately the victor of that conflict, becoming a global hegemon and ultimately gaining control of all the land on Earth. The Averte Statum officially ended the war with the Great Unification in 0 AU, 82 years after it's formation. The Averte Statum introduced the Standard Calendar based on this event. The Averte Statum would give rise to the World Empire, which would ultimately become the World Republic. Ideology The Averte Statum was initially a Swiss-Italian rebel group which took up arms against the Euro Alliance, which dominated both countries. The term Averte Statum originated with it's founder, Umbra, as Avertestado ''(Spanish) and ''Avertestato ''(Italian). It was changed to the latin-sounding ''Averte Statum ''by Demanarch. It was briefly known in Slovenia as ''Uniči Državo. ''The term had various theorised meanings, the most plausible being either ''remove the state ''(as in ''remove the nation state) or change the state ''(either ''change the nation state ''or ''change the state of the world). The Averte Statum combined the two competing ideologies of the era: Nationalism and Globalism, and attempted to provide the people under their control with the benefits of both, with strict laws on immigration and establishment of foreign businesses, but sufficient flow of goods in and out of a country to ensure a healthy economy. Although the Averte Statum nominally respected democracy, in reality it was an absolutist dictatorship, and immediately following the war, Demanarch restricted freedoms of speech, movement and movement of information. After Demanarch's death, his heir Ultharch continued his policies, resulting in the Little Dark Ages. Demanarch's own name was coined from Ancient Greek and Old English roots, ultimately the word king ''or ''ruler is drawn from both languages. The successors to the throne of the Averte Statum paid homage to Demanarch in their own naming, using a prefix from Old English followed by ''-arch'', meaning ruler. Raedarch meant good ruler, ''whilst Treonarch meant ''ruler to be believed in/trusted. History The Averte Statum was founded as a rebel group in southeast Switzerland (Grisons) and northern Italy. After the collapse of the Euro Alliance, the Averte Statum gained ground in Eastern Europe. It later spread into North Africa, and used it's increased military power to eventually bring the powerful nations of Western Europe under its control. The Averte Statum then took control of the Middle East after destroying the Islamic Caliphate, and then destroying the Grand African Alliance and taking control of most of Africa. Large parts of Russia voluntarily ceded to the Averte Statum. The Averte Statum invaded Aralistan and India also. Flags AverteStatumOriginal flag.png|The original standard of the Averte Statum AverteStatumRex flag.png|The "R-E-X" king's standard, used by Demanarch. AverteStatum blue flag.png|The original blue standard. AverteStatum ultiflag.png|The most common Averte Statum flag AverteStatum for our age.png|Light blue flag. Reads clockwise starting from "Pro": Pro nostra aetate ("for our age"). AverteStatum imperial flag.png|Averte Statum Imperial Standard Category:Political organisations Category:Militant groups Category:Superpowers Category:Nuclear powers Category:Empires Category:Monarchical nations